


Silent Nights.

by Keith_Must_Die



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Hanamura Teruteru, Background Koizumi Mahiru, Background Pekoyama Peko, Background Ultimate Imposter, Gen, Hinata Hajime giving dad energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_Must_Die/pseuds/Keith_Must_Die
Summary: Hajime loves silence, even if it is a signal for bad things to happen, he still loved the calm it could bring, enough of it to remember important things or just funny events, like that time Hiyoko called him "Dad".
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Silent Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I was analysing Hiyoko free time events and instead of focusing on her, I focused on how Hajime irradiated such a Dad energy and I couldn't stop thinking about, so I tried to write it. Anyway, enjoy my descend to madness!

Hajime Hinata found himself quite fond of the silence, while it meant in the uncertainty that unexpected events might do a 180° degree turn in his now apparent life at the Jabberbock Island, the silence that would appear not so often was calm, therapeutic, as a reminder that not everything was lost in the end, he was alive and he continues to keep moving forward to investigate a way to make everyone escape the place. Smelling the sea breeze and enjoying the softness of the mattress allowed him to make the experience a lot better, closing his eyes and then let the dark sky full of beautiful stars lull him to sleep as if he was letting himself being consumed by the unending dreams Morpheus had in the box for him.

Just like right now, the night appeared to be for the first time in ages to be comforting, at least after some days passed after the second trial. On these rare nights, he just thinks about recent events that had to happen by now, whether they were happy, sad, or frustrating. In the case he leaves it, he just would try to fall asleep by the beautiful environment that the night gives him.

Dreaming about now dead classmates was painful, but at least in them, he feels he doesn't forget them. Maybe he didn't get close to Byakuga, Teruteru, Mahiru or Peko like he wanted to, but the very least he could do was not forget all of them, Byakuga stood as good leader, Teruteru made the best dishes for them, Mahiru was like a mom for everyone and a reliable woman that keep the things on their place, and Peko remained as the most selfless person by giving her own life to save the one person she cared of. Hiyoko up until this point, was the typical bitchy adolescent you could ever meet on your life, but even so, she had her weakness and affections, she found a safe spot in Mahiru and held to it until she lost her, the very least she could do was trying to make amends and try to interact more with the group, after all, Mahiru always scolded her about her picking on Mikan and her offensive comments towards the others while also teaching her to make something for herself and start to be independent.

He must recognize that at first glance, he didn't like her that much, but at least he tolerated her at some degree. He hanged out with her sometimes, trying to understand her better, a little bit like trying to comprehend Komaeda's philosophy; at the moment, she either treated him like a slave or she searched on him a safe place, that last shift on her behaviour was happening frequently recently, he didn't mind, but on the other hand in the matter, he must admit he is somewhat uncomfortable sometimes, he is a student that doesn't remember his ultimate, not an expert physiologist expert on feelings. But it seemed his knowledge on the expertise camp was enough for her. Well, at least that was it appeared that time she called him "Dad" unconsciously. He smiled at the thought of it, it was a funny story.

He was at the restaurant, at that moment if he remembers correctly, Hiyoko was already there, sleepish, she wanted to go there with him for safety reasons. She tried to mock how much it was taking him to make her something to eat while the others arrived, but he just laughed at it and let it go, concentrating in the Miso Soup and the Gyozas. Once he finishes, he left the bowls in front of her. "Thanks, Hajime!" She said with a smile, and not so after sneaking a little degradation of his cooking there, but she seemed fine, that was all that matter at that moment. Eventually, the others arrived and since he was already doing something, Sonia offered to help him with cooking for the others, he didn't mind so he just does it without a second thought. While he is on that duty, Hiyoko starts bullying Mikan and as soon as he notices, he tells her to stop and apologise, after some dramatic crying, Hiyoko shrugs in apologising like it was the end of the world. Mikan accepts it although she apologises later for the situation she caused by just being there.

Hajime gives the dishes to everyone, even to Komaeda and then in his short path to his usual seat, somehow, Sonia manages to trip while taking her bowl and then, throwing that same bowl at his direction. He didn't notice until Hiyoko screamed at him.

" **Dad**! Watch out!". She said with a genuinely worried expression, the bowl didn't hit his head or any vital point, just a little bit of his knee and a then a stain of the contents in his toes, but nothing else. "I-I'm sorry for such a clumsy mistake like that" Sonia began to talk. "I feel ashamed for almost hurting you in the process".

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident after all".

"H-How can you let that slide that easily!? It almost hit you in the head!" Hiyoko appeared to be shaken up. "I don't think it would have been a serious injury even if it hit him there, maybe you are taking the incident a little more serious than what it is, I think". Chiaki step into the conversation, calm and relaxed, as always.

"B-but!-".

"I don't think she's wrong, you are taking it like it was a murder attempt. Damn, you even called him ' _Dad_ ' without thinking it that much". Fuyuhiko delivered the critical point as Hiyoko's cheeks were getting flushed, along with a frown, the least he could do was laugh about it nervously and taking the smaller girl shoulders in an attempt to calm her. Not from anger, she seemed like she was on the verge of tears, and knowing her, she wouldn't like to cry in public, especially after well, revelling why she sometimes commented him how she was reminded of her father after he made some actions that get the nostalgia in her mood.

"Aww, Ibuki knew Hiyoko and Hajime had a good daughter-father friendship!"

"Oh, shut up! It was just a mistake..."

From then, after a reassuring talk about how he doesn't mind, she views him like that but shouldn't get her judgement of his person get biased for it, she at least confirmed she didn't mind being seen with him because she wasn't embarrassed by it, since she started to like his company. He smiled at the memory, feeling a warm feeling get inside his heart by it, that sensation of fullness happiness, he was happy he was important for Hiyoko in that way at that instance, the fact that she trusted him was enough to give him a good dream that calm and silent night. It was a good sleep he didn't have in years from that he can remember.


End file.
